edfandomcom-20200215-history
Brother, Can You Spare an Ed?
"Brother, Can You Spare an Ed?" is the 21st episode of Season 3 and the 73rd episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Sarah trusts Ed with her allowance money to purchase some fudge for her and Jimmy, but instead he ends up buying jawbreakers due to Eddy's interference. Now the Eds must find a way to pay Sarah back before she turns the Eds into dog meat. Plot Edd is providing the music by way of his pedal steel guitar for yet another one of Eddy's scams. This one is a hula dancing gig, with Eddy believing that hula dancing lessons are huge. Suddenly, Sarah wanders onto the scene and gets the attention of Ed. Eddy isn't happy about this though, and he and Sarah get into a fight that Edd provides the music for until Eddy yells for him to knock it off. He is about to get back into it with Sarah until he hears what Sarah is telling Ed. Apparently she has gotten her allowance, and is entrusting Ed with the money so that he can buy her fudge, with lots of nuts, from the Candy Store. Eddy, of course, tries to weasel his way into the cash, but Ed is for once too smart for Eddy. The Eds are nearly at the candy store when Eddy changes tactics and starts suggesting to Ed that he buy jawbreakers rather than fudge with the money. Edd disagrees, and they begin to fight over Ed keeping his word and buying fudge or giving into temptation and buying jawbreakers like Eddy wants. The pressure is too much for Ed, though, and when he goes inside to get away from his friends, he stands in front of the fudge counter but keeps glancing over towards the jawbreakers. A few minutes later, Ed and Eddy are seated outside, slurping on two gigantic, round, white, sugary candies. Ed has given in to temptation, and Edd can barely stand the guilt of not being able to get his friend to make the right decision. To this extent, he refuses to take his jawbreaker, as he feels it would be a betrayal of his principles, but he has to take it anyway, as Ed forces it down his throat. With a moan of ecstasy, Edd sucks on the candy, amazed that something so bad can taste so good. Later, however, the Eds are headed home, and Edd has resumed his protestations over their decision. Fed up, Eddy scoops up a pile of mud and hands it to Ed, telling him that he can give it to Sarah as fudge. This sets Ed off and he starts to panic, realizing he is dog meat, so Eddy angrily grabs his friends and outlines a plan, the first step of which is avoiding Sarah and Jimmy. Unfortunately, it seems this plan is not to come to fruition, as the two imps appear and search Ed's person for the fudge. Unable to find it, Sarah asks Ed where her fudge is, and Ed nervously sputters out the truth. Sarah is about to attack again when Edd steps in and tells them that he and his friends will pay back what they stole with interest. Eddy is naturally angry about this, but Sarah (after some convincing from Jimmy) accepts the deal. As the initiator of the scams, it falls on Eddy to devise a scheme. After a few seconds, he gets an idea, runs off, and comes back with a sign declaring "weGeeS". He then loudly announces it to the cul-de-sac, and Kevin readily steps up and serves Eddy's friends a pair of wedgies. Once the fun is over, Eddy suggests another round, but it seems Kevin is broke. Ed and Edd are hanging from a tree, however, so Eddy quickly comes up with another scheme: piñatas, and you can keep whatever you catch. Jonny is of course into this, and he beats up Ed and Edd with a hockey stick, picking up Ed's coconut bra from the mound of junk that falls from his jacket. With all but the interest paid back, Eddy schmoozes up to his friends and mentions that they have interest. Edd is not dissuaded from the path of redemption, however, at least not until his and Ed's underwear break and he ends up with a strip from Ed's covering his face. Panicked, he heads home to change, but is stopped by Eddy, who has another idea of using them. Of course, Edd has had enough by now, and he has an idea for how best to pay Sarah back. He whispers to something Ed and the latter is amused as the two grab a confused Eddy. Shortly thereafter, Eddy is the one in the tree as punishment for putting his friends in the mess and using them. Beneath him as a makeshift seesaw, with the kids paying to leap onto the board and send Eddy flying into a branch. Nazz, Rolf, Kevin, and Jonny are all eager customers, and the debtors are also getting entertainment by watching the spectacle. Charging a penny a shot, Edd admits that it will take a while to pay Sarah back, but she expresses delighted acceptance as she watches Eddy get punished. Rolf, not to be outdone, has brought a massive sack of pennies (look closely they resemble quarters) for a seemingly endless amount of turns. Eddy sees the amount and notes it might be enough to cover Sarah's allowance and pleads to her but he is ignored and Rolf plays his turn sending Eddy flying. Trivia *'Goofs:' **Eddy received more than four quarters from Kevin and Jonny together, so he should have been able to pay back Sarah (presuming Ed was given a one dollar bill). *The episode's title is a reference to the song "Brother, Can You Spare a Dime?" *Eddy breaks the fourth wall by saying "Lemme take that for ya, so you don't contaminate those badly drawn fingers." This is referring to the way the characters are drawn. **Eddy later broke the fourth wall again by saying "Who writes this guy's stuff?" referring to the script. *This marks the only time the Eds successfully make money, purchase, and fully ingest jawbreakers (albeit not in that order). *Ed's habit of eating his jawbreakers whole was referenced in the game Infect Ed. *Angel Edd's line "Let integrity be your guide" likely refers to the line and song Let Your Conscience Be Your Guide, spoken and sung by the Blue Fairy and Jiminy Cricket in the 1940 Disney film Pinocchio. Video See also *Fudge *Jawbreakers *Hula Dance Lessons *Wedgies (service) Category:Episodes Category:Season 3